Baby Newton
Baby Newton is the fifth Baby Einstein video. It was released in March 30, 2002 and Released again in October 30, 2004. And released again in July 12, 2008 For A 5th Anniversary with different segments for a 28 minute video. Segments # Baby Newton # Warning Screen # Isaac draws a clown that you're gonna see. # Title Screen. # I Know My Shapes by Jack Moss/Callie Moore. # Circle. # Pavlov likes to roll the polka dotted balls, then he's ambushed by a barrage of them. # CGI Clown walks to a purple circle, using it to spin around on his hip. # Music Video: Circles. # The blue CGI Crayon swings on a rope, it falls down and runs away. # Square. # Isaac fixes a broken wooden frame. # CGI clown walks to a green square, like a jack-in-the-box, turns the crank, and another clown pops out of it. # Music Video: Squares. # The red CGI crayon uses a black CGI crayon to draw a hole on the ground, then they both dive into it. # Oval. # Quacker watches the green circle bounce on a sky background. Quacker tries to stretch the green circle into an oval, then he fails two times. Duckie's Dad comes to Quacker, then he comes to help him, then they both make the green circle into an oval. # CGI clown walks to a yellow oval mirror, combing the hair five times, then he winks. # Music Video: Ovals. # The green CGI crayon does a tap dance, then the cane pulls him off screen. # Rectangle. # Neighton walks to a 3D door. He looks at it, but nobody is there. He leaves, then hearing a doorbell. He opens the door, and it could not see anybody there. Luckily, he runs away. Neighton hears a knock again, looking at the door, knocking down Neighton, then the Wellington appears with a noisemaker and party hat, followed by Pavlov with a pinwheel, then Isaac with purple confetti, and a duck wearing sunglasses, Neighton closes the door, running away. # CGI clown walks to red rectangle, opening the songbook, playing "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star" by Mozart, rather known as the ABC song, and Baa Baa Black Sheep. # Music Video: Rectangles. # The wind-up blue, pink and orange plastic walks, then stops, then it continues walking. # The orange CGI crayon plays tag with a yellow one. # Triangle. # Isaac walks to a glitter background. He tries to blow at it three times. When it did not go away, when he uses a mini pink fan to reveal a triangle. # CGI clown walks to a blue musical triangle, playing it with a stick. # Music Video: Triangles. # The yellow CGI crayon jumps on a purple pogo stick. # Shapes review. # I Know My Shapes by Jack Moss/Callie Moore again. # Shapes knock down, laughing again, blinking twice. # Closing credits. Trivia #Also, in October 30, 2004, Jack Moss from 2002 version singing is replaced by Callie Moore singing instead. #Some things in this Movie are on the Numbers and shapes discovery cards. #This was Wellighton's first appearance, he'd later appear in Mozart, Beethoven, Galileo, Numbers Nursery, Meet The Orchestra, First Moves, Discovering Shapes #This is the first video to have no kids, but only CGI with clown and crayons. #In Video Tutorial, they didn't have Bard on the screen from the VHS version. #These CGI Crayons have six, and they have five shapes. #On the back of the cover, there's some pictures with Isaac with some crayons before starting to draw a clown, then a CGI Clown with some shapes, and the Quercetti Kaleidogears toy with Porcupine Walker toy by Petra Toys. Characters # Issac The Lion square, rectangle, and triangle sketch # Neighton The Horse sketch # Wellington The Cow sketch # Duckie's Dad and rectangle sketch # Quacker the Duck sketch # Pavlov The Dog and rectangle sketch # Oinky The Pig sketch # Misty The Mouse sketch # Benjamin The CGI Shape Clown a human # CGI Crayons green, black, red, yellow, orange # CGI Shape Singers Know My Shapes sketch Shapes #circle - hula hoop #square - jack-in-the-box #oval - mirror #rectangle - songbook #triangle - musical instrument #heart - valentine #star - twinkling #pentagon - football #hexagon - honeycomb #heptagon - jewelry #octagon - stop sign #nonagon - coin #decagon - watch #dodecagon - mat #diamond - kite #rhombus - ring #parallelogram - eraser #trapezoid - table #cross - necklace #crescent - moon Puppet Shows # Play Ball! # Under Construction # Duck Friends # Who's There # Hidden Triangle Gallery (2002 version) Category:Movies Category:2002 Category:2004 Category:2008 Category:Videos Category:CGI Shapes Category:2014